


Knights All Over the Table

by ravyn_ashling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Drunken Shenanigans, Ealdor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/pseuds/ravyn_ashling
Summary: The Knights of Camelot and Merlin after a relaxing night at a tiny tavern in Ealdor.





	Knights All Over the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> This has your favourite ships in it if you squint the slightest bit. :') I hope this adds some warmth to your December. Happy Merlin Holidays!


End file.
